the story of vs
by zack1234
Summary: go through the life violet summers and sapphire winters and with team rwby and jnpr (sorry for the bad summery im new at this any advise is welcome and im sorry for the bad spelling and the bad grammer and i will be putting these out three at a time and the reason it there not that big )


Violet awoke to the ring of her alarm clock. "is it really morning already". She turned and looked at the clock it was 6:00. She got up and got ready for combat school. It was her first year at vale academy and she was scared. She knew that she couldn't socialize good but she knew she could fight. She went down stairs to the kitchen and get ready for breakfast. Her parents came down and started fixing bacon and pancakes. After breakfast she left to for vale. She walk to vale as she walked up she saw two boys pushing a girl down. After they left she went over and helped the kid up. "you okay" she said. "yea just a little upset". "why did they push you down". "cus im a faunas". "so whats your name". "sapphire". "mines violet nice to meet you sapphire". Violet extended her hand to shake sapphires hand. They shook hands. "so what classes do you have". Violet takes out her schedule and looks it over and then hands it to sapphire. "that's odd we have all the same classes". "well we better get going"."yea"

CHAPTER TWO

"this world is unforgiving mean and unfair". He stops when he sees the two girls walk in late." Take a seat girls and no need to tell me why you are late I get it that it is your first day"." This is the first day for all of you and I know it would be stupid to have sparing match but that's how I work"."you all will have a turn to fight my helper here". He points to his left." Now how this will work is if you beat him you pass this class if you don't you have to stay and learn now lets see ah sapphire seeing how you were late you can go first". Sapphire stands up and walks down to the middle of the room. Sapphire pulls out a sword that as she pulls it out it gets bigger. Sapphire uses a great sword serpising for her small size but she holds it with ease." Now take these. He gives then a mag of bullets." These are you ammo if your weapon is a gun and do not try to kill him sapphire only go for disabling blows". Sapphire gets ready and waits for him to strike. He jumps up into the air and hits hard but sapphire blocks it he jumps back and his sword turns into a pistol he fires but she blocks all of his shots sapphire pulls her sword back and it turns into a chaingun and she starts firing some of the shots hit him but not disabling he jumps forward and puts his sword inches from her face but she swings her sword and knocks his out of his hand and knocks him down where she points her sword at his head." Wow you're the second person to beat him the last was a couple days ago her name was ruby". "where is she now"." She went to beacon and you will to the reason this can happen is cus some people all ready know how to fight and some don't"." next violet" violet walks to the middle of the room. Violet pulls out a staff and gets ready to fight. The teacher hand violet some ammo and she loads it into the top of her staff." Fight". He swiches his sword to his gun and starts shooting but violet blocks all of them by spinning her staff. Violets runs up to him and starts attacking. Shes fast and swift not letting up. He finally breaks free and swings at violet but misses. Violet pulls apart her staff in the middle and both parts turn into a sword. Violet attacks and finally gets an opening she takes it. Violet point both sword inches away from his chest." This has never happed before iv never had two people beat him. Throu out the rest of the day people fight him but lose." Well you two are the only ones who beat him so you both are going to beacon you will be leaving tomorrow and from the schedule says that ruby the last girl to beat him is leaving tomorrow to so you will be able to meet her you both are dismissed to go home"

CHAPTER THREE

Violet stands looking out the airship window. She hears someone say "I can see all of vale from here" violet looks over to see two girls one in red one in yellow. Violet walks over." Hi im violet and im guessing your ruby. Violet and ruby shake hands." How do you know my name any way"says ruby." I went to vale academy and I beat that guy and I friend beat him to". Violet points over at the other end of the hall and waves sapphire over. Sapphire walks over and shakes rubys hand." This is my sister yang" says ruby."hi"."so what is your weapon ruby"violet says."recent rose" ruby pulls out a syth."cool mines a staff I really don't have a name for it but it can change from a staff to a two swords and when it is a staff it can shoot out the top"says violet. Sapphire pulls out her great sword."how do you carry that its huge"says yang."well I use my aura to help". Yang puts up her hands." Mine are shotgun bras all look over to see a boy running to a trash can and throwing up. We walk off the airship yang and ruby talk before yang runs off and knocks ruby into a bageg carrer. A girl in white walks up."you dolt you know what this is" ruby trys to say but she is about to snizz."this is dust you dolt"."im sorry I didn't mean to knock your stuff over". Violet walks over and says" she really didn't mean to". "and who are you"yells weiss." Violet summers and this is sapphire winters". Violet points over to sapphire."well she needs to which were she is going she could of killed someone". "well some people might want to know why you have so much dust with you".weiss just looks at violet and sapphire and then walks away. The boy that was on the ship walks over and helps ruby up. Violet and sapphire walk back over to ruby."the name is joane ark"."ruby". joane looks at v ruby. Weiss walks over and says" people are trying to sleep you know wait you're the girl who knocked over my dust" yang steps in and says." It was an accident my sister didn't mean to knock your dust over".weiss and yang start argueing while blake blows out her candle so every one can go to sleep. The next day every one is in the dinning hall eating breakfast."I cant wait so we can pick teams I hope im on a team with you violet"says sapphire."me to sapphire". After breakfast we all go to the locker room to get our weapons sits on a bench brushing her blue hair while sapphire keeps switching her great sword to a mini gun and back to a sword."whats wrong with you sapphire"."im just a little nervous"."why"."cus we might not be on a team"."we will just stay with me when we start"."ok". every one is standing on the edge of a cliff on pressure plates. Oxpin says" find the temple and get a relic and then come back".people start getting thrown into the and violet get flung in the air violet lands on a tree branch and sapphire uses her sword to slide down the jumps out of the tree and lands beside sapphire."told you we would be on a team together"."well im glad cus you're the only person I really know"."you know ruby and yang"."yea but I know you better"."now we have to find the temple". Stay here while I climb up a tree to see if I can find the temple" says violet."ok just hurry". Says sapphire. Violet looks around and in the distance she can see the top of the temple. Violet starts to climb down when she hears a scream she jumps down to see a ursa major on top of sapphire. Violet pulls out her staff and hits the ursa in the head. The ursa turns and slashes at violet. Sapphire crawls out fron under the usra and takes out her great sword and cuts the ursa in half."nice job sapphire"."thanks".violet and sapphire get to the temple."really chess pieces"."well whitch one".says violet. Violet and sapphire pick a chess piece and make there way back to the cliff. After every one gets back to the cliff oxpin takes us back to beacon. Oxpin tells every one to sit in the gym and teams will be picked. Oxpin says."ruby,weiss,blake and yang you are team rwby and the team leader is ruby rose"."next team vs whitch is a weird name but I had to go with is"."the meambers of team vs is violet summers and sapphire winters and violet is the leader of team vs now that's all the teams every one get ready tomorrow classes will start".


End file.
